29 January 1979
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1979-01-29 ; Comments * Now complete, slightly short of 2 hours which may be a combination of slightly fast running and tape flips. *Peel is happy with the new Radio One evening schedule: "Quite an exciting programme for me this actually, because if you think about it, this is the first time in a very long time when I've actually followed a programme which might be listened to by people who would also listen to this, if you see what I mean. In other words, people would be listening to Andy Peebles and then stay on at 10 o'clock and say, "Let's listen to this Peel blighter and see what he's like." And perhaps stay with the programme for perhaps three or four minutes. Whereas previously obviously following things like Friday Night Is Music Night, you didn't get a great many people - in fact, I should be amazed if I met anybody who listened to Friday Night Is Music Night and then listened to my programme following it. Especially as Tommy Vance is on Friday nights - but you know what I mean." *Trails an exciting competition to win a John Peel pen - "mainly because we've got drawers of the things and we can't get think of any way to rid of them" - coming up later in the week. *Congratulates himself for playing the Cabaret Voltaire track correctly at 33 rpm, even though it is from a 7" double EP. Claims it's "quite a long time" since he played a record at the wrong speed. Sessions *Generation X: #3 Recorded 15th January 1979, first broadcast. (NOTE: Ken Garner's The Peel Sessions book and the BBC Peel pages give 14 February 1979 as the broadcast date, however the shows index in Ken's book indicates that the February date is a repeat). All tracks available on the Strange Fruit CD SFRCD 105. *The Ruts: #1 Recorded 23rd January 1979, first broadcast. All tracks available on the Strange Fruit CD SFRCD 109 released in 1990 Tracklisting :Start of show. *The Rolling Stones: Everything Is Turning To Gold (Single-B side) *Keith Richards: Run Rudolph Run (Single-import) *The Ruts: Savage Circle (Peel Session) *James Carr: A Man Needs A Woman (Single) Goldwax records :(JP: "Like a soldier needs a gun, and a hamburger needs a bun! One of the most incongruous couplets in the history of rock music!") *Generation X: Night Of The Cadillacs (Peel Session) *The Cadillacs: Speedo *The Members: The Sound Of The Suburbs (Single) Virgin :(JP: "Kid Jensen doesn't like that record. Altogether now "Kid Jenken is a ninny.") *Fatman Riddim Section: The Sounds Of Israel (LP-Israel to Far I) Top Ranking Sounds *The Ruts: Babylons Burning (Peel Session) side ends mid track *side B *The Ruts: Babylons Burning (Peel Session) track continues *Steve Hillage: Its All To Much/The Golden vibe (LP-Live Herald) Virgin *Monochrome Set: He's Frank (Single) Rough Trade *Lee Perry: Captive Dub (Single) Upsetter Records *Generation X: English Dream (Peel Session) *Alan Roberts & Dougie McLean: Plooboy Laddie (LP-Caledonia) Plant Life records *The Lurkers: Just 13 (Single) *The Ruts: Dope For Guns (Peel Session) Peel introduces it as "Dopes for Guns" *Pierre Moerlen's Gong: What Do You Know (LP-Downwind) Arista Track Cut - Tape ends * Next tape *Pierre Moerlen's Gong: What Do You Know (LP-Downwind) Arista Track Continued from T065 - Tape Starts *Lucky Pierre: Fans & Cameras (Single) Unadulterated Records *I-Roy: Mohammed Ali (LP-World On Fire) Front Line *The Cate Brothers Band: Union Man (LP-Cate Brothers) Asylum Side ends *Side B *Generation X: Love Like Fire (Peel Session) *Kevin Coyne: Pretty Park (LP-Millionaires and Teddy Bears) Virgin *The Ruts: Black Man's Pinch (Peel Session) *Captain Beefheart and His Magic Band: Love Lies (LP-Shiny Beast) Virgin (wrongly announced as Suction Prints) *''flip to file d during tape (T424)'' *Cabaret Voltaire: Sex In Secret (2 x 7" EP - A Factory Sample Factory *Guitar Slim w Ray Charles: Things That I Used To Do *Menace: I Need Nothing (single) Illegal *Generation X: Paradise West 1 (session) *Vitamins: New Town (LP - Vaultage 78 - Two Sides Of Brighton) Attrix *Ruts: Criminal Mind (session) *Leyton Buzzards: Through With You *end of programme File ;Name *1979-01-29a.mp3 *1979-01-29b.mp3 *1979-01-29c.mp3 *1979-01-29 Tape 424.mp3 ;Length *a: 30:02 *b: 29:59 *c: 29:22 *d: 25:45 ;Other * *Files created from T065 T066 and T424 of 400 Box. ;Available * http://www.mediafire.com/file/e9edytwglxn/1979-01-29a.mp3 * http://www.mediafire.com/file/plwdgmxtjwy/1979-01-29b.mp3 * http://www.mediafire.com/file/mj41qlot0tj/1979-01-29c.mp3 *http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?wnyrn2mrzz1 Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: 400 Box Category: Shared Category: One For Ken